


Rub Me The Right Way

by AngeRabbit



Series: Suck It And See [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coat Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at it again, the kinky l'il devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Me The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on LJ on 18/09/2007.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** BBC/Kudos owns me. But if Sam  & Gene were mine, I'd shrink them in the wash and sew them to the inside of my bra. 
> 
> This follows on from _Suck It and See_ , after a fashion. However, I'm trying to slip this one in under the radar if possible. I'm not entirely sure I achieved what I wanted to with this, as the words would not stop coming; it all got a bit messy; I flailed, etc. I've stopped editing it now as if I tweak it anymore, it's going to go "pop" and disappear.

Sam watched the door to Lost and Found swinging shut, and decided his best course of action was to stop standing there like a slack-jawed simpleton and follow his DCI. His brain was still trying to absorb the memory of their latest encounter, and thus was having some difficulty instructing his legs to bloody well get moving after Gene as quickly as possible.

He noticed it was dusk when he got outside, peering into the falling darkness to try and locate the Guv. Gene was leaning against the driver's side of the Cortina, arms folded on the roof, chin resting on top of his hands. Although a little distance away, Sam could still feel Gene's eyes burning straight into him. He scurried over to the car and stood against the passenger side of the vehicle, matching the intense gaze of his DCI.

“So -uh – we're going back to my place, right?” Sam fidgeted as he spoke, a little worried that the previous sentiments expressed by Gene had been a wind-up.

“I believe I said we were, Gladys. You need a bloody good wash, apart from anything else. I like to _smell_ me on your skin, but right now you look like Al Jolson with the amount of dust you're covered in, you dirty beggar.” Gene grinned at him, the wicked glint sparking in his eyes as he opened the driver's door and got in.

“Well don't just stand there, Sammy-boy”, his DCI's muffled voice said from the interior of the car. “Get in and make bloody sure you don't leave dirty footprints in 'ere, or I'll skin you alive.”

Sam fumbled with the handle of the door and settled himself into the passenger seat as carefully as possible. He braced himself for the inevitable white-knuckle experience as Gene fired up the engine and squealed away from their place of work.

As the Guv drove, Sam found himself once again staring at Gene's gloved hands and the way they moved gracefully as he changed gear. He swallowed hard as he realised he was once more becoming aroused; those gloves, the thoughts running amok in his brain, and the way his superior officer kept glancing across at him with absolute intent written on his face all contributed to his current state of hardness.

“So, Gladys. I find your fascination with my coat very interesting.” Sam could hear from the tone of Gene's voice that he was just as turned on as he was. “If I had known what a kinky little sod you were when I first met you, I'd have had you on your back a lot sooner.”

Sam squirmed in his seat as the Guv continued. “You swanned in my department, acting like you had a bad smell up yer nose. I thought your idea of having a good time was washing yer underpants. How wrong I was, eh Sammy?”

“It's only you that makes me this – this bloody horny, you know!” As he spoke, Sam was a little surprised to find his voice seemed to have risen to a squeak. Didn't his DCI realise the effect he was having on him? He glanced over at Gene, who chose the exact same moment to turn his head and look Sam square in the face.

“Well, I'm pleased to hear it, Sam.” His voice was soft and rich and Sam would have been happy right then to drown in it. “It seems we both know you belong to me, and that you give me a cock so hard I could hammer in nails with it. What **you** need to know now is that I intend to take you inside and fuck you until you can't remember your own name. But you'll certainly remember mine.” Sam had been so intent on listening to the Guv he hadn't even noticed the car had stopped and they were parked outside his flat.

“It's about time we got you in that shower, Gladys. Are we going upstairs, or sitting here admiring the night sky like bleedin' Patrick Moore? The only moon **I** want to look at right now is your perfectly round arse.”

They both rushed out of the car, Sam reaching the outer door first and pulling out his keys. He was conscious of Gene's breath on the back of his neck and could sense his closeness as he unlocked the door. They made their way up the stairs to his flat, and as Sam nervously fumbled with the bunch of keys, trying to locate the right one, Gene swept him to one side with a flourish - “Allow me, Sammy-boy” - raised his foot and booted it against the door. It flew open and Sam was bundled inside, Gene skilfully kicking the door closed behind them.

“Anyone would think you've done that before”, Sam wryly said. Before he had the chance to say any more, Gene's mouth claimed his, insistent and unforgiving in its quest to consume him. Their tongues met as their bodies seemed to mesh together in a structured pattern, entwined in each other. Gene pulled away after a short moment, leaving both men panting, their chests rising and falling in a mirror image of perfect unison.

“You, DI Tyler, need to get your too skinny but yet extremely shaggable body into the shower.” As he spoke, Gene tugged Sam's jacket off and threw it across the room. He tore at Sam's shirt, too impatient to consider undoing the buttons, just wanting to get him naked as quickly as possible.

“I can undress myself you know – oi, watch it!” A button pinged past Sam's face as his shirt was quickly decimated by the attentions of his superior officer. “Shut it, Gladys. You've got more shirts than a bloody Chinese laundry as it is, you're not going to miss one. Anyway, **I'm** undressing you – and I'll be washing you, too.”

Sam felt a shiver of pleasure take over his body. He managed to stutter out a few words, retorting, “Shouldn't _you_ be taking some clothes off in that case?” Gene chuckled. He slowly removed his coat; laying it out carefully on the bed behind him, saying “I think we'll be needing that shortly”. Sam's kneecaps found this to be the perfect moment to replace themselves with jelly; a small moan involuntarily escaped from his lips.

Gene peeled off his gloves, suit jacket and tie and threw the makeshift bundle somewhere behind Sam. Rolling up the sleeves of his pale green shirt, he replied, “That's all **I** need to take off for now, Sammy-boy. Getting you out of those filthy clothes is much more important. Now button yer lip and let me concentrate.”

As he unbuckled Sam's belt, he leant forward and teased his tongue across Sam's mouth. He pulled away with a smile as Sam pushed forward eagerly to kiss him, playfully dodging his attempt to return the clinch, and instead undoing Sam's trousers and tugging them gently down over his hips to fall in a bundle to the floor. Sam was now stood in only his underwear, and Gene hooked one finger in the waistband and slowly traced it all around the slim circumference of his DI's waist. As he returned to the front of Sam's body, he deftly used the finger to tug this last remaining scrap of clothing down, freeing Sam's erect cock. Gene stood back to admire him, letting his eyes wander languidly from head to foot.

“You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look right now, Sammy-boy. You'll look even better in a minute when you're covered in soap.” He reached for Sam's cock, gently running his hand along the full length. Sam bucked his hips and reached toward Gene, who patted his hands away and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Get in the bath, then, and get that shower going. I have a lot to do if I'm going to get you sufficiently clean to let you anywhere near my coat.” Gene reached for the soap as Sam got under the water, rubbing it between his hands under the spray to work up a lather. “Let's start with your back, Gladys. I'll save the most interesting part for last.” He waited until Sam was soaked from head to foot, mesmerised by the water running in rivulets across his skin. “Turn that shower off for now and let's get started.”

Gene's large hands moved quickly and yet gently over Sam's back, lathering in great sweeps. He was unable to suppress a smile as he moved ever closer to his DI's firm arse. Sam groaned and pushed against his hands as Gene massaged his buttocks; he blurted out, “Come on Guv, I don't know if I can wait much longer!” He turned to face Gene, his cock standing to attention. 

“Good things come to those who wait, my little deputy dawg. This is just as hard for me as it is you – which you should be able to see from this monster”, he indicated the straining bulge in the front of his trousers. “It's like the Hulk trying to break free down 'ere. Now belt up and let me wash yer front.”

Scant time was spent cleaning any other part of his body compared to that spent on Sam's cock; now he was _certain_ the Guv was trying to torment him! Gene soaped up and down the whole length, slowly and with as delicate a touch as possible. He was well aware that the softer the stroke of his hand, the more intense the feeling for Sam. After some time, he leant forward and Sam's heart skipped a beat with the thought that he was going to find Gene's lips wrapped around his cock for a second time that day. Instead, the Guv dodged his head to one side, curving his arm around Sam's body to reach the shower controls. Sam spluttered as the water rained down, catching him by surprise.

“That's bloody cold, you bastard!”

“Now, now Gladys. Be nice to me, or I may have to reconsider my generous offer. Anyway, I thought you needed a bit of cooling down. At least you're bloody well clean now, so turn that thing off, get out, and get yourself dried.” Gene slung a towel in Sam's general direction as he went into the front room.

If Sam had rubbed the towel any quicker across his body, it would have caught fire. He threw it to one side as he hastily scurried into the front room. Gene was stood with his arms folded, head cocked to one side. When he spoke, his words flowed across the space between them, wrapping Sam in their velvet tones. “Get on your back, DI Tyler. I want to see your gorgeous naked frame spread across my coat.”

Sam did exactly as he was told, his pupils dilating and his breath hitching as he finally laid back onto the camel-hair. The fibres tickled his skin, and he pushed himself back into the material, wriggling to settle himself into it. Gene was suddenly leaning over him, using the full weight of his body, pressing Sam harder against the coat. “So, Sammy-boy...what next?” His sparkling green eyes swept over Sam's face, enjoying the look of surprise now showing.

“I – guh- I, um, thought that I said - “

“Oh I know what you said, Sam. But you are going to have to tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you. You see,” - Gene rolled off Sam and lay alongside him, tracing his fingers up and down his DI's naked body, “there you are, naked as the day you were born. Here's me -”, he leaned in and circled his mouth around Sam's ear, snaking out his tongue and tracing the outline of the lobe, finishing off by sucking it gently, “ - here's me, still with me clothes on. What d'ya want me to do about that? Talk to me.”

Sam was barely aware of his surroundings. He could see; hear; smell; feel nothing but his DCI and the coat beneath him. All of his senses were enveloped in Gene's presence, which seemed to fill the whole flat. Yet that still didn't seem enough to him, he still wanted more of him. Sam swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on formulating a coherent sentence.

“I want you to take all of your clothes off. I want to see you naked, I want to feel your skin on mine.” He looked at Gene, his brown eyes appearing almost black as they reflected his desire. Gene's eyes widened in response and he found himself tearing off his clothes as swiftly as he would rip the head off a sherbet fountain. He strode over to the bed and pressed his body into Sam's, both men enjoying the feeling of the other's skin.

“What you must understand, Samuel, is I know that every man has his kinks.” Gene kissed him, probing his mouth with his tongue; pulling away, he whispered over Sam's lips. “I am quite happy to indulge yours, I enjoy them as much as you. I, however, am a man of simple pleasures. Beer, fags, locking away the scum of my city.” He caught Sam's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it, letting it go as he continued to talk. “Now I also own the simple pleasure of watching the effect I have on you. A man who plays by the book, insists on following the rules; squealing like a pig because of me. The look on your face and the sound of you shouting out my name when you completely lose control.” As he spoke, Gene rubbed his body along Sam's, pushing him deeper into the fibres of the coat. Sam closed his eyes and leant back his head, enjoying both the sensation of the slight burn on his skin, and the sound of his lover's voice weaving its way into his very being.

All of a sudden there was an absence of Gene on his frame. He opened his eyes to see Gene rooting around in the bedside cabinet, exclaiming “Aha!” when he found the object of his search. 

His DCI approached him with the lube clutched in his hand. He knelt down in front of Sam, nudging open his legs – and stopped. “Of course, I forgot to mention that in return for letting you anywhere near my coat, _you_ need to indulge _me_.” Sam propped himself up on his elbows to look at Gene, eyebrows raised quizzically. “To answer those athletic eyebrows of yours, Samuel, I want you to tell me what you want. Tell me how I make you feel. I can see it, I can hear it when you moan; but I want you to tell me everything. I want to hear the sound of your voice while I'm pile-driving you through my coat; I want you to talk dirty to me.”

Gene knew that Sam was not often comfortable talking to him like that, but wanted to see how far he could push him if his deputy knew he was going to get his latest fantasy fulfilled. He'd managed the odd, “Harder, faster, oh god”, but Gene wanted more than that. He traced a line of kisses around Sam's taut belly, lifting his head when his DI started to squirm, asking him “Do you trust me, Sammy?”

“Oh god – you know I do, Gene – I – don't stop, I'm dying here!”

Gene flipped open the lid of the bottle and squeezed a copious amount into his hand. He greased his fingers while saying, “Then talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do. I've got a hand more slippery than a Nun's knickers when she's sat on a washing machine, so let's make good use of it.”

Sam inhaled deeply. All the words were there in his head; he just needed to get up the courage to say them out loud. He was always envious of the ease with which Gene was able to talk utter filth to him without flinching - and also bloody glad that he could. He knew he just needed to get started. Gulping nervously, he stammered out, “I want you to put your finger inside me. Oh for fuck's sake, I sound stupid!” As he put his arm across his face in embarrassment, he felt the familiar feeling of Gene beginning to probe his tight opening with his finger. Softly and slowly, his DCI worked his finger inside and then stilled. “Well you can't sound that stupid, Sammy. You got what you wanted, so keep going.” Gene's breath was ragged and his face flushed as he mentally willed his DI on. “How does it feel? Tell me.”

“Oh my life, it feels good. I love your fingers moving inside me.” He felt his confidence begin to build. “Keep going, please...aah.” He groaned in pleasure as Gene worked in a second finger and continued to arouse him, prompting with, “Anything else you require? Cos if you want it, ask for it.”

“I want you to lick my cock.” Sam was on a roll now. “I want you to take my cock in your mouth and suck me – oh fuck me that's fantastic Gene!” 

Gene had quickly obeyed instructions and was gleefully humming around the length of Sam's cock, whilst maintaining the rhythm of his fingers. He could feel the drops of pre-come forming on his own erection, and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer himself. He released Sam from his mouth as his DCI writhed on the camel-hair beneath him. “Aah Gene...I can't take this anymore...I need to feel you inside me...” Gene withdrew his fingers carefully and positioned himself above his DI, nudging at Sam's tight hole with the head of his cock.

“ **Ask me nicely, DI Tyler**.” He continued to tease Sam with his cock, revelling in the emotions it produced in the both of them. “What do you really want?”

“I want you to fuck me, _please_ Gene, fuck – oh yeah -” Gene slowly worked his way inside Sam, taking his time. He stopped momentarily to wait for the slow burn; that moment when Sam would relax into the sensation, and he knew he would see the familiar look of bliss sweep over his face. As soon as he heard the satisfied sigh escape Sam's mouth, he pushed his way in more forcefully, quickening his pace. Sam's body shifted slightly forwards on each upward thrust, moving against the fabric of the camel-hair coat. “Does it hurt, Sammy-boy? Does my coat sting? What else do you want?”

“Not enough, want to feel it more, feel you more, fuck me harder, faster, don't stop, feels so good”, the words were tumbling from his mouth, he could hardly breathe, “Want you to make it harder, hurt me more -”

Gene didn't need much encouragement and he thrust more deeply, feeling his DI's frame shift beneath him in response to the force of his movements. It felt to Sam as if every single fibre of the camel-hair coat was imprinting onto his skin and he loved the rawness of the sensation as it spread across his back and the cheeks of his arse. He looked directly at Gene, their eyes locking as they became lost to everything else except each other. Sam's hands gripped Gene's backside, nails digging in as he tried desperately to pull even more of his DCI inside him; tried to absorb him into his very soul. As he clawed and mewled and bucked under his superior officer, he felt the familiar heat within gather pace and start to rise; as it overtook his senses, he arched his back and called out, “Gene!”, spilling his warm seed across his own body.

Gene pressed into Sam, rubbing their chests together, his cock being squeezed in rhythm as his DI's orgasm flowed between them. The intensity of the feeling tipped him over into his own climax, and he grunted and thrust deeply one last time as he pumped himself into Sam, growling out his name in release as he slumped forward. As his breathing returned to a normal level, he grabbed hold of Sam and rolled over in one swift movement, moving off his coat and onto the bedcovers.

Both men remained melded together, content in their euphoric state. Eventually, Sam felt himself being lifted upwards as a gruff voice said, “After that latest stellar performance from the Gene Genie, I find myself very much in need of a cigarette. I think it only fair that you get 'em for me, Samuel.” As his deputy reluctantly climbed off him and searched through his trouser pockets, Gene could see the red marks across his back. Sam sat next to him on the edge of the bed, snaking an arm across Gene's middle while he lit his cigarette, taking in a long slow drag. He exhaled, and stroked Sam's back with his free hand, asking, 'Does it hurt much?” His DI grinned in response. “It hurts but that's what I wanted. I like the feeling that I'm marked as yours.”

“Tyler, you're even kinkier than I suspected. Fuckin' marvellous. Now, be a good little deputy and get a damp cloth.”

“You're not seriously suggesting that I clean you up?” He sat back and looked at Gene, folding his arms as a pout threatened to appear to replace the look of incredulity on his face. 

His DCI stuttered out a smoke ring as he started to laugh. Propping himself up on one elbow, he shoved Sam off the bed with his other arm, saying “Not for me, you daft twat! I want you to check my coat with a fine tooth comb - and if there's **one spot** of spunk on there, you can scrub it off. If that doesn't work, you can pay the fuckin' dry cleaning bill. You need to remember, my dirty DI, that I am very particular as to who goes near that piece of fabric perfection as it is. So thank your lucky stars - and get to scrubbing.” Gene laid back on the bed, smoke rising in a leisurely drift above his recumbent frame.

Sam made a point of bitterly complaining as he moved towards the sink, but it was purely for show. That was probably the closest admission to love he would get from Gene, and he wasn't about to draw attention to that fact by acknowledging what had just been said. He was rather glad the Guv wasn't able to see the soppy grin plastered across his face as he wrung out a cloth under the tap.


End file.
